


Reunited

by curseofgrima



Series: Fredrobin Drabbles and Shorts [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: Heroes, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 19:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9563990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curseofgrima/pseuds/curseofgrima
Summary: Frederick is summoned to Askr in order to help train and defend the kingdom from attack, but living in a world without the ones he loves takes a heavy toll.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Congratulations on Fire Emblem Heroes releasing worldwide!

"Why, you've sure taken on a big role, haven't you?" A familiar voice asked jokingly.

Frederick stood up from where he had been sitting uncharacteristically slouched over on a stone wall moments before. His eyes opened in surprise, his bangs falling back down after having been pushed up while rubbing his hands against his face. He must have been quite a sight, he knew, but could not find it within himself to care when the one he loved was _finally..._

"Robin?" He asked in disbelief. It felt so terribly long since he had last seen her, though he was not even certain how much time had passed since he was summoned to Askr. In the moments he had to himself, he had mourned her absence deeply. "Is that really...Are you-" 

_"My Robin?"_ He wanted to say, but the words refused to form. His throat contracted heavily at the thought of the Robin in front of him being only a mirror image of her, one from another world who did not love him or shared the memories he so lovingly cherished. 

The person in front of him was so beautiful in his eyes. How his chest swelled, his hands clenching into fists because he was too afraid of running to hold her in his arms, truly terrified of the empty feelings of rejection he would receive if he were wrong. 

"What's wrong, Freddy Bear?" She wondered with that all-too-familiar worried look on her face. So painful, but she had called him that name long before he had ever confessed to her. Perhaps she would have called him that name in any world. 

She took a step forward him, her hand lightly clasped shut but reaching towards him--a motion of confusion mixed with concern. "You haven't been taking care of yourself, have you?" Her hand touched his face so softly, so gentle Frederick could feel himself break beneath her fingers. He moved his face slightly into her palm and furrowed his eyebrows. 

"You won't speak to me?" Her voice practically shook from seeing the expression of pain on his face, contorted due to the mere nearness of her. After she placed another hand against the other side of his face, he could no longer keep down the tears threatening to form. 

"Robin," he said between biting back harsh sobs, "Robin, Robin, Robin..." A mantra of her name repeated like a spell, a prayer to Naga that what he was seeing-- _feeling_ \--was real. He put his hands over the outside of her own and tilted his face down in an attempt to unsuccessfully hide his tears. "I have missed you...Oh, have I missed you so." 

"Why are you crying, my love? You're going to make me-" Robin tried to pull her hand away in order to wipe the tears pooling in her eyes, but Frederick wouldn't let go. He held onto her desperately, pulling her against him so that their foreheads touched. So that their breaths mingled, their warmth shared between them. 

"You called me 'love,'" Frederick spoke quietly, as if whispering a secret no one else could dare to find out, "can I believe that you are my Robin?" 

Frozen in silence by his words, Robin suddenly began to move, kissing away the tears against his cheeks. She then gently pulled her hands out of his grasp to wrap them around his neck. Just a small nudge was all she needed to have his lips against hers, a light taste of salt on her tongue from his tears. She was soft in his arms, open and caring. It was so heartrendingly familiar he could barely bring himself to let go by the time they needed to break away to breathe. 

"I thought...I mean, I had hoped," he tried to explain the emotions which had been spiraling deeper and deeper into an unknown darkness since she had been gone from his life. Moments of light would break through during some moments, hope filling him, but others seemed so cruel. It was all he could do to throw himself so deeply into his new role as Commander just so he could forget the sense of loss for even a moment. 

"You didn't think we'd see each other again, did you?" Robin looked up at him with a sad smile, but her eyes full of forgiveness. "I can understand if you gave up on me. Last time we saw each other wasn't exactly..." 

No, basically killing herself by dealing the last blow to Grima was not one that would normally bring a happy ending. 

"I almost couldn't forgive you," Frederick shook his head to clear away the dark clouds fogging up his memories of the past. "You hurt all of us so much, but I couldn't. I could not blame you when you did the same thing I would have done in your situation." 

"I'm sorry. The last thing I wanted was to hurt you." Running a hand through his hair, Robin pulled him against her tightly. "I love you." 

Frederick leaned against his dearest one for a moment, just taking in the sensation of her. Her scent, her touch--he felt at home in her arms. He had not truly felt at home since he had left Ylisse and agreed to help Prince Alfonse with protecting his kingdom. He took a deep breath, then scooped her up into his own arms. 

Robin opened her mouth in surprise, but smiled when she saw the gleam of warmth in his eyes. She kissed his cheek as he murmured back, "Even if the gods should try to part us again, I will never allow it, my dear."

**Author's Note:**

> Frederick was my first summon in Fire Emblem Heroes, and I had to make him my commander! I haven't been able to get Robin, but hopefully soon they can be reunited.


End file.
